


Found

by Disuno



Series: Android Au [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Android AU, Android Flash Thompson, Androids, Binary code, Humor, Mild Language, Panic, Venom Is Not Going To In These Works, just letting you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: An android Au that will probably get out of hand yehI’m not good at summaries as you may tell





	Found

Flash comes online and the first thing he feels is panic. He’s been activated _._ The android immediately looks around but doesn’t recognise where he is. He’s sure he’s never been _here_ before, the labs didn’t look so… run down yet homey. Sadly it wasn’t long before he hears movement and turns towards a door just in time to see it open.

 

A man walks through, not one that he recognizes. This man is tall and ruff looking dirty blond hair that has oil smears on some parts of it. Thick eyebrows and dark blue-green eyes looked back at him. He also had a broad chest, big muscled shoulders, arms and… well everything honestly. He was wearing a simple gray t-shirt that had FILMORE written on it and on top of it was a brown apron, that did little to cover the man’s chest though, he was also wearing some worn looking black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees but Flash doesn’t think he bought them like that. Lastly he was wearing a heavy looking set of dark brown boots that looked worn down for being put to good use throughout the years.

The human clears his throat and says “you’re finally _online_ , that’s good. Wasn’t sure if was doing it right since your type of wiring is much different that what I normally see”

Flash doesn’t say anything. He just stares at the human’s feet not daring to look up.

He was so focused at looking at the man’s feet that he actually hadn’t noticed him moving forward, so he jumped when the man put a hand on his shoulder. Grabbing the his hand and pushing it away from him instinctively.

“Woah, didn’t mean to startle you. Just wanted to check if I screwed you head in right since you keep looking at the floor.”

Flash went to respond but all that came out were the weirdest electronic sounds. As if he were _speaking_ binary but mostly sounded like a computer crashing.

“Well then… that answers one question. _Now_ _for_ _the_ _second_ ; _do_ _you_ _think_ _you’ll_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _walk_ _in_ _these_?”

But the android didn’t hear what he said. Flash slowly holds up his hand near his throat but didn’t dare touch. He couldn’t speak… why...who?

A clearing of the throat brings him out of his thoughts the android focuses on the human and the man lifts two pairs of prosthetic legs with an expectant look on his face. They looked more advanced than most but still less than his mechanisms. Thing was Flash doesn’t understand why he would need them.

The human must’ve seen the confusion on his face but what he said next caught the android off guard.

“You might want to use them seeing as you don’t _have_ legs to stand on”

The android’s eyes widened with more fear and looked down to see his legs ending almost mid thigh. He looks back up and tries to question the human but again fall that came out were weird electrical sounds.

“Hey hey calm down! You’ll damage your throat wires even more if you keep screeching like that.”

But the android still panicked and screeched at him for answers.  
The human tried to calm him but nothing worked so the human decided to make a stupid decision. He covered the Android’s mouth with one hand while the other stilled their hands as best he could.

That sat as well with the Android as with him being legless. Flash immediately began to thrash even harder and screech as loud as it could through the human’s hand. It managed to dislodge them and went for the human’s neck. Not to strangle him or anything. Just to push the human away, _just... just_ to push him _away_. But… he can’t, He can’t _feel_  the human. He knows he’s grabbing him because he can see it but he can’t… he can’t feel. For a moment that paralyses it’s movements which gives the other enough leverage to slam the droid one the table.

“ _Will you stop! I am trying to help you”_ the human says sternly. For a moment the human didn’t let go in case the Android began to thrash once more.

When he saw that he wouldn’t, the human slowly let go and straighten to his proper height. The android was still stunned, there were so many things wrong with him it was hard for him to process, to comprehend what has happened to him. Looking back at him the Ai could see that the human wasn’t a patient man by nature but was willing to hold his ire for whichever reason. The android couldn’t help but feel relieved at that. The hadn’t gone away, he still didn’t know what happened to his legs, he had no voice and no touch. He doesn’t know what happened after——

“Hey buddy, you okay there?”

The human’s voice brings him back to the present. The android blinks and focuses on the human and shakes his head no.

“ _01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011”_ he retorts.

The human chuckles “Did you just sass me”

The android flinches and prepares for any type of punishment. Yet, none come. The human doesn’t move from his place to either “lecture” him or to beat him for disrespecting him. This makes Flash curious.

“Now,” the human begins as he turns away to pick up the discarded legs “do you think you’ll be able to walk in these?” He finishes with a smirk and a twinkle of humor in his eyes.


End file.
